Life of Littletato
by stake2
Summary: Littletato is a potato that likes to do a lot of things, like to trip, to do sports, and this is her story.
1. Intro

Littletato was a potato that lived alone, she was always tripping and walking through cities, and loved to live and to see new things, one day she found another potato, and then they talked alot...


	2. Chapter 1

They started to know each other a little more, That other potato was called Julia and was of pink color, they planned a whole life... they planned what city they would go, what house and a lot of other things, and they traveled to that city that they dreamed of, the city was San Francisco, they bought a house and lived there, once in a while Littletato came out to the shop to buy things, but she didn't bought tatos(potatoes) because that was cannibalism and she thought that this thing that humans made is bad, to put living things there, San Francisco was a city where vegetables and fruits could live safe without humans close, but still vegetables and fruits were sold, other people bought fruits and vegetables to eat, but Littletato thought that that was gross, she only bought meat and milk, and some grains like rice and beans, then Littletato found a friend of her while walking home, the friend was a sweet potato called Yam, Yam was of masculine sex, Yam and Littletato talked a lot, Yam said that in Las Vegas they sold meat and vegetables even if there were Cows in there and they continued to talk, then Littletato finished the conversation and started walking to home again...


	3. Chapter 2

Then Littletato came back to her home, and talked to Julia about the conversation she had with Yam, then she placed the food she bought from shop in the table, she helped Julia prepare the dinner, they made the dinner and ate it, then slept, in the other day Littletato woke up but Julia didn't wake up, Littletato got out of bed and started to make breakfast and drank milk with chocolate and ate some breads with butter, then she came to the room where her and Julia slept, she thought that Julia was so cute sleeping that she didn't woke up her, Littletato had a computer in her house, it was in the living room and was where she had all the information about the world, she then came to the computer and turned it on, she logged in her Vegebook account and she saw all her friends, even if this friends were just on the internet, she thought that was awesome to have friends, then she became to roll on the page, her friends always posted some news, and one news interested her, it was a news about how New York citizens were trying to fight the fruits and wanting freedom, the news said that fruits was invading New York and the vegetables didn't liked that, Littletato thought that San Francisco was good because of that, the city of San Francisco was stabilized, no fight between the citizens, and then Littletato closed the page and came back to rolling her Vegebook timeline, then Yam, her old friend called her on the chat, he said that in New York they had good jobs, but then Littletato answered that she already had a home in San Francisco and didn't need to work, then Yam asked how, then she replied that she had a girlfriend in San Francisco, and then Yam said that he forgot that and said that he had to do somethings, Littletato replied the same, they finished the conversation and Littletato signed out of her Vegebook account, and came out of the house to relax a little, then came back again and closed the door, Julia called her and Littletato came to her room to see what Julia was needing, Julia said that was nothing with a smile of her face, then said that she loved Littletato, Littletato said the same, then Littletato came back to bed to sleep a bit more, she looked on clock and was six am, then Littletato hugged Julia by her back and they slept together...


	4. Chapter 3

Then the clock ringed, Littletato woke up and saw the hours, it was eleven in the morning, she got out of bed to make coffee, and made coffee, she poured coffee in her squared mug, and poured in other mug at the other side of the table to Julia, and she placed butter in her bread and in Julia's, then she came to her bed to wake up Julia, Littletato gave a kiss in the cheek of Julia and said wake up to her, Julia slowly opened her eyes and looked at Littletato with a smile on her face, then Julia hugged Littletato, Littetato smiled and called Julia to eat breakfast, they came to the kitchen and ate while talking about somethings, then Julia said that she was going to call her sister to visit her house, and Littletato said she wish to met Julia's sister, then Julia smiled, Littletato said that she was going to work, Julia smiled and said ok, Littletato carried up the things she needed for the job, and said goodbye to Julia then got out the house and started walking to her job, then she arrived at work, and then started to work, it was a technology company that made smartphones and apps for smartphones, Littletato before leaving the house said that she would arrive home at six, Julia then said that her sister would arrive at six and a half, while Littletato was working Julia was preparing the house to her sister visit, her sister was called Patricia, she had nineteen years old and Julia had eighteen, time passed, Littletato was walking back to home, then she noticed some televisions on a shop window, she heard that a war was happening in Las Vegas, and that vegetables were fighting against some animals, Littletato by seeing that became a little sad, she picked up her phone and looked on the photos, there was a photo of her and Julia hugged together, she smiled and became a little happier, she looked at the hour and saw it was almost six and a half, she turned off the phone and started running to her house, then she finally arrived at home, and Patricia was there, Littletato said hello to Patricia and Patricia said hello back, Julia presented Littletato to Patricia, Patricia to Littletato...


	5. Chapter 4

Patricia said hello to Littletato, and Littletato said hello back, Julia said to them to come eat afternoon coffee, they eat and talked about a lot of things, Patricia said that the city she lived had great jobs, they talked a little and Patricia said goodbye to Littletato and Julia, and Julia said she was happy to see her sister again, Littletato thought that was good, and she was happy for Julia, Julia and Littletato came inside the house after saying goodbye to Patricia, and they saw the hours, it was eleven of night, they locked the house and came to the room to sleep, they slept, Littletato woke up and got off bed she made the morning needs in the bathroom then came to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, she made some breads with butter, and some coffee with milk, then came to wake up Julia, she woke up Julia and they came to eat breakfast, Julia said that in the start when they both moved to San Francisco she thought that was hard to start on a new and big city, but now she is confident, Littletato said she was confident too, they got off the table and Littletato gathered the things for job, she said goodbye to Julia and Julia said goodbye back...


	6. Chapter 5

Then Littletato was in her job and was thinking about life, she thought she really loved her life, and she thought that was cool to live that life, then she got back to work, she was fixing some code errors, she worked as a debugger but also gave ideas to her boss, she liked that job, and she liked to live in that city, some hours passed and was in the hour of lunch, Littletato brought some packed lunch, it was rice with beans, she ate and came back to work, she thought that the lunch was good, she continued fixing bugs in the code, then some time passed, it was time to go home, she then came to her house, and Julia greeted her, then Littletato came inside the house, she looked at the hours and was six hours of night, she said she was hungry, Julia said she already prepared the dinner, then they locked the house and Littletato and Julia came to the kitchen and ate the dinner, Littletato said the food was delicious, Julia smiled and said thanks, Littletato said she liked some calm and chill music, Julia said she liked too, then they cleaned the table, and Littletato helped Julia with the dishes, then they came to the bedroom and slept, Littletato before falling asleep thought that she was happy, really happy...


	7. Chapter 6

Littletato then woke up, she looked at the clock and saw that was six at the morning, she then looked at the calendar and realized that was saturday, then she slept again, she woke up at eleven in the morning, and then she woke up Julia, Julia and Littletato came to the kitchen to make coffee, they made coffee and breads with butter, and then ate it, Julia said that they could hang out a little, Littletato said that was a good idea, they left the house and locked it, Julia said that she knew a park close to the house, they got there and sat a little and then talked, then they walked to the marketplace to buy food, Littletato bought bread, rice and beans, and some coke, they got home and Julia prepared the lunch, Littletato helped her, they ate and got a little tired, they slept, Littletato woke up first and looked at the hours, it was six at night, Littletato made the dinner and called Julia, they ate and Littletato invited Julia to watch a movie, they had Vegeflix in the tv, they watched while drinking the rest of coke and then slept...


	8. Chapter 7

It was a sunday, Littletato just wanted to sleep the whole day, because that's what people do on sunday, she was awake, Littletato looked at the clock and it was seven in the morning, then she hugged Julia that was in the bed sleeping, then she slept with Julia, she and Julia woke up at the same time, they were rested, and just wanted to have fun, they had a tv and a video game in the living room, they played a lot of games together, and had a lot of fun, Littletato was happy that day, really happy, she had a video game called Vegebox, the video game had a Vegebox Live where you could do a lot of things in the internet, just like a computer, Littletato played a song in the music app called Vegetify, it was some folk music, she liked that chill style music, she and Julia played racing games, first-person-shooter games, they liked that kind of games, Julia said she was happy playing with Littletato, Littetato looked in the clock and it was seven at night, they were hungry, they paused the game called Vegetablefall 2, the sequel had a story and not just a multiplayer, Julia came to the kitchen and made the dinner with help of Littletato, they ate the dinner and then played a little more of Vegetablefall 2, then they slept, before sleeping Littletato said to Julia that she had fun today, and that she want more days like this...


	9. Chapter 8

It was a monday, Littletato woke up, she yawned, she had to get ready for work, she looked at the clock and it was six at morning, Julia was still sleeping, Littletato came to the kitchen to prepare the coffee, she looked at the window and the sunrise was beautiful, she took a pic with her phone, then she prepared the coffee, she then tried to wake up Julia, then at some attempts she was successful, Julia and Littletato drank coffee and ate bread with butter, they loved the breakfast, then Littletato said she was going to work, Julia waved goodbye to her while smiling, Littletato goes to the work walking, she says it's a good way to do exercise, she then finished her work at the company and came back home, while coming back she was listening to folk music at her Vegetify app on her phone, she loved that type of music, it was really relaxing, then she arrived at home, it was lunch time, Littletato helped Julia prepare the lunch, they ate while talking about a lot of things, they finished eating and watched some movies on Vegeflix untill night, then they prepared diner, they ate and slept early, they slept together, waiting for more moments like this...


	10. Chapter 9

It was a tuesday, Littletato woke up, she had a dream of a field, a big and tall wheat field, with a sunrise, she was happy in that dream, and she felt a warmth in her chest, It was a good dream, it was five at morning, she woke up Julia, for them to see the sunrise together, they prepared the coffee and came to the kitchen's window, the sunrise was beautiful, Littletale told Julia about her dream, and said that the sunrise from the dream was the same as the one they were seeing, it was almost six at morning, Littletato prepared for work, and she came to the house's door, she gave a kiss in the cheek of Julia, then she started walking to her job, she was listening to folk music with her vegetify app on her phone, she arrived at the job, it was normal there, just like everyday, debugging apps, fixing apps, then after sometime she the job was finished and she returned home, Julia was watching some philosophical and calm movie on vegetflix, and she was waiting for Littletato to eat, Littletato came to the kitchen with Julia, and they ate together, Julia said she liked the movie that Littletato recommended to her, and also liked the song she received from Littletato in vegesapp, they finished eating, it was one hour of afternoon, and then Julia suggested that they go to the park, then they came to the park, they stayed there, watching the sun, the trees, and contemplating the beauty of nature, and then, they returned home, it was four of afternoon, they played some games on the vegebox, some time passed and they looked at the clock, it was seven of night, they prepared the diner together, and then ate, then they watched some movies on vegeflix, and then they came to their room and slept hugged together, waiting for more sunrises...


	11. Chapter 10

It was a wednesday, Littetato woke up, she had a dream, where she was laying on a cloud, looking at the sun, the sun didn't hurt her eyes, it was awesome, being there, she liked that dream, there was a quiet wind on her skin, she heard some birds singing too, she woke up with a smile on her face, thinking about the dream, she then came to the kitchen to make the coffee, she put some folk music to play on her Vegetify app on her smartphone, it was an album of 1 hour of folk music, she then made the coffee and poured some milk and coffee in her mug and Julia's mug, she woke up Julia for them to eat, they drank the coffee and ate the bread with butter, it was almost six at clock, Littletato had to go to her job, she prepared herself and came to the house's door, she waved goodbye to Julia, Julia was smiling and Littetato too, Littetato always go walking to her job, she thinks it's good to make exercise, and while she walks she listen to some tunes in Vegetify, she arrived at the job, it was all normal there, people working, fixing apps on the computer, fixing smartphones, making apps, her boss said she had a phone to fix, she fixed the phone, some hours have passed, and the job was over, she then came back to her house, Julia was waiting her at the door, Littetato kissed Julia when she arrived close to the door, they both came in, and it was already six in the afternoon, Littetato and Julia made coffee and bread with butter, then Julia gave the idea for them to watch a movie in the Vegeflix app on TV, Julia made some popcorn in the microwave, and they came to the living room, Littetato chose the Alivepool movie to watch, it was a movie about a antihero, it was fun, the jokes, they liked the movie, and there was a little romance in the movie, and Littetato said how she is happy to be with Julia, and Julia said the same, they smiled to each other, and they kissed, Littetato thought that she was really happy with that life that she had, listening to folk music, watching movies, working on a good job, living in San Francisco, the cold city that feels like London, that has yellow leaves in the autumn, she liked that city, and Julia too, she wanted to live there forever...


	12. Chapter 11

It was a Thursday, Littletato was dreaming of pizzas, a lot of pizzas flying in the sky while she was on the surface of a desert, she then perceived that she had wings, white wings made of feathers, she then flied high in the sky, she ate some pieces of pizza, she was happy in that dream, eating things, the sky had candies too, chocolate bars, gums, and sodas, she was happy to dream that, and to eat all of those things, she was happy to dream, she then woke up, she looked at the clock and it was six at the morning, she slept ten at the night yesterday, she looked at the window and there was a beautiful sunrise, she woke up Julia, and said for her to look at the window, Julia said that it was beautiful, Julia took a pic only of the window, and then gave the idea for them to take a pic together, they took a pic and Julia posted in her Vegesapp status, her friends said they were beautiful together, and wished happiness for them, Julia and Littletato looked at the messages and smiled, they were happy to see a lot of people happy because they are together, they get out of bed, Julia came to the kitchen to make the breakfast, and Littletato chose a series in the Vegeflix app that they had on the TV, they ate the breakfast while watching a series called Atypical in Vegeflix, they liked the series, then Littletato prepared herself for her job, she then came to the door and waved goodbye to Julia, Julia waved goodbye back, she then started walking to her job...


	13. Chapter 12

It was a Friday, Littletato was dreaming of cookies, and she ate a lot of cookies, she woke up, and woke up Julia too, Julia made the breakfast and they ate together, Littletato looked at the clock and it was five and a half in the morning, Julia said that it was a Friday, and that Littletato could rest tomorrow, Littletato was surprised by that, and she said to Julia that she was happy because of that, Littletato and Julia made more things to eat and they put Atypical on the Vegeflix app to watch, they ate and watched till six at morning, and then Littletato prepared herself to her work, she then came to the door and left the house, she waved goodbye to Julia, Julia waved goodbye back, Littletato then started walking to her job, the scenery was beautiful, she was listening to some folk or chill genre on her Vegetify app, she liked those songs along with the beautiful scenery of San Francisco, she then arrived at work, she entered the building where she works, she works fixing apps and smartphones, she had a smartphone to fix today, she fixed it, and her boss had a job for her, to program a new app, a part of a new app, she then programmed, she was happy programming, she likes those lines of code, and to see how the app works, she then finished her part of the code, and sent the file to her coworker for him to make his part of the code, then the job was over, she came back to her house, she left her things in the room and came to the kitchen to eat lunch with Julia, Julia asked how was her job, Littletato said that it was good, she said that she made the part of a new app, she said that she liked to write those lines of code, Julia said that she doesn't understand those stuff and smiled, Littletato smiled back, and Littletato said to Julia that that was the reason she loved Julia, because of that smile, and Julia smiled and said thanks, Littletato gave a kiss in the cheek of Julia, Julia gave a kiss in the cheek of Littletato too, and hugged her, Littletato thought that she was happy, happy to be there, living that life, being happy with Julia, she wanted more of those moments, those happy moments...


	14. Chapter 13

It was a Saturday, Littletato was dreaming, dreaming of a new world, she was dreaming of something that she never saw, some neon, she was driving a car through a road, on the side of the road was some purple and blue neon lights, she found that dream weird, but she liked the colors of it, the colors of the scenery, and then she woke up, Julia was still sleeping, Littletato came to the bathroom to make the daily necessities, and then she came to the kitchen to make some coffee and breads with butter, Julia was dreaming of some cupcakes, and a castle, an old castle with old architecture, she was a queen drinking some tea on a big table, and eating cupcakes, she saw those pink cupcakes and thought of Pinkie Pie, a character from a cartoon she liked, she knew that Pinkie Pie liked cupcakes too, and she was eating some chocolate cake too, then she woke up, she looked to the ceiling while thinking of all that food, her stomach rumbled, she then felt the smell of coffee and milk, she got out of bed, made the daily necessities then came to the kitchen to eat breakfast, she sat with Littletato, she said about her dream, Littletato shared hers too, they ate the breakfast and came to the living room to watch some movies in the Vegeflix app on the Smart TV, Littletato has heard that there is a new movie called "The Vegengers: Infinite Vegetablewar", she wanted to watch that with Julia, Littletato asked Julia if she wanted to watch the movie, Julia replied positively, they watched the movie, Littletato liked the action in the movie, the explosions, the special effects, Julia liked the powers, the soundtrack, the heroes, and then Patricia sent a message through Vegebook in the cell phone of Julia, Julia picked up the phone to answer, Patricia said that she was having fun with her boyfriend in New York, and that she was happy there, Julia sent some happy face emojis to Patricia and said that that was good, and she was happy for her, Patricia said thanks to Julia, Littletato asked who was and Julia said that was her sister, then Littletato picked up her phone, she sent a message through Vegesapp to her sister, her sister was called Carol, she was blonde, Littletato sent a message saying that she was having fun at her Saturday, Carol said that she was happy for Littletato, Littletato said thanks, and she asked Carol was doing on Saturday, Carol answered that she was playing some Countable Vegetrike 1.6 on her computer, and she was streaming it on Vegewitch, Littletato said that that was awesome, and said that she forgot that Carol do streams, Littletato said goodbye to Carol, Carol said goodbye back...


	15. Chapter 14

It was a Sunday, Littletato was dreaming, dreaming of something she didn't knew, she was at some place, she only saw the white color, then it changed to a beautiful sunrise, she was there with Julia, sitting on a high tree, watching the sun rise, she felt so happy in that moment, then she woke up, she saw the cute face of Julia, she kissed Julia in the forehead and hugged her, Julia woke up, and then saw Littletato smiling at her, Julia hugged Littletato and kissed her in the cheek, they were so happy, then they got off bed and saw the beautiful sunrise, they hugged again, Littletato and Julia made the daily necessities, then Littletato came to the kitchen to make the breakfast, she made some coffee and breads with cheese, then Littletato called Julia to the kitchen, they ate breakfast, Julia said it was delicious, Littletato said thanks, Littletato invited Julia to pass the New Year's Eve with her, Julia accepted, then Littletato said she was going to the market to buy food, then after some time Littletato came back with the food, it was ten o'clock at night, they spent some time eating and watching movies at the Vegeflix app, then when was eleven and a half hours, they decided to go out a little, they came to the downtown, there was a huge tower with a huge screen at it, they decided to watch the fireworks and the countdown to 2019 there, when it was eleven and fifty-nine o'clock at nine they started to countdown, it was awesome, all those people counting down together with family and friends, Littletato and Julia loved to count together and be in that place, they kissed there, the fireworks were amazing to see, they thought that that was a good New Year's Eve, being with those you love and care for, friends, family, and being happy and hoping a happy new year for people, then they came back to their house, they were tired, they took a bath, Littletato wished a happy new year to Carol with her phone, Julia wished a happy new year to Patricia too, they ate a little and then they slept, waiting for a new day, and wishing good things and experiences in 2019...


	16. Chapter 15

It was a Monday, Littletato was dreaming of some high clouds, she was seated in a pink cloud, she was with Julia, she hugged Julia, they watched the sun, the birds flying, they loved that moment, the pink clouds were so pretty, they thought they were in a fantasy movie, Julia saw the pink color and she thought of Pinkie Pie, and thought of Rainbow Dash, then a random person appeared seated in a cloud no too far from there, that person was a man, with an acoustic guitar, playing some folk songs that Littletato liked, Julia and Littletato loved the song, then they woke up together, Julia said she had a beautiful dream where they were in seated in pink clouds, and then a man appeared, Littletato said she had the same dream, and said its awesome that the dreams synchronized, they got off bed, Julia prepared the breakfast, Littletato and Julia ate together, it was time for Littletato to go to work, she prepared herself to go out, she waved goodbye to Julia and started running while listening to folk songs on her Vegetify app, she loved that feeling, seeing the leaves drop and running to her job in the morning, then she arrived at her job, she paused the song and sat at her desk, she started programming, she had an app to program today, it was a dating app, she liked to program that, to program the interface, and to make an app to help people get together, then she finished the app and sent it to her boss, she also had a smartphone to fix, she liked fixing it, Littletato thought that was awesome to work on a mixed job like that, then the job time ended and she got out of the building and arrived home, she said hi to Julia and then hugged her, Julia said: "Welcome back honey.", Julia prepared the dinner and they ate together, they liked the food, then Littletato remembered that she watched Vegetable Rangers as a kid, with those megazords and robots, and she knew that a new reboot movie launched that month, then she told that to Julia, then Littletato and Julia watched the movie together on the Vegetiflix app, it was awesome, the robots, the special effects, the animation, Julia said she loved the movie, then they prepared to sleep, it was a little cold at night, and the moon was shining bright, they picked up a warm blanket and came to bed to sleep, Littletato wanted more of those moments, warmed up in a blanket with Julia, watching a movie, Littletato sure loved cold weather...


	17. Chapter 16

It was a Tuesday, Littletato was dreaming of traveling the world by bicycle, she was there with her things, money and supplies, ready to see the world and live with small things, she liked that moment, she wanted to do that in real life, Julia was dreaming of the same, but with a van with friends and family, she thought that would be awesome to travel the world together with family, stopping by gas stations to refuel, stopping by restaurants to buy food, Julia and Littletato thought that life was an interesting and different life, they woke up at the same time, the sun was rising, that sunrise was beautiful too see, because they were together, Littletato always take a picture of the sunrise, to remember the good days, and to remember she loves Julia, Julia also loves Littletato, Littletato have a lot of happy moments with Julia, Littletato woke up to make the breakfast, then Julia and Littletato ate the breakfast, it was delicious, the taste of bread in the morning with some coffee and milk, Julia loved that, Littletato too, Littletato said she was going to work, Littletato came to the door and opened it, Littletato waved goodbye to Julia, Julia waved goodbye back and said: "Take care honey", Littletato said: "You too, honey", then Littletato started walking to her job, she wanted something different today, she put to play some country music on her Vegetify app, she liked the country music genre, she liked to hear the acoustic guitar playing, the banjo and violin, she loved to walk to her job hearing those songs, it was wonderful, she then arrived at her job and turned off the music, she walked inside the building and sat at her desk, her co-worker Mia was there, she liked to talk with her, Littletato thought that Mia was an interesting person, Littletato had a phone to fix today, she started to fix it...

Authors Note: "I was a little tired today so maybe it will reflect in my writing, sorry for that, I'm sure that the next chapter will be better!". 


	18. Chapter 17

Then after sometime Littletato finished fixing it, she liked to do that job, then the job time ended, she left the building and started walking home, she was happy, listening to some folk songs, she saw some cars pass by, she liked the sound of them, then after some time she got home, she hugged Julia and said: "I love you", Julia was surprised, Julia said: "I love you too honey", after that Littletato came in and was ready to eat the dinner, Julia and Littletato ate the dinner together, they thought it was delicious, after sometime they wanted to see a movie, Littletato and Julia watched a movie that had a soundtrack with some folk songs, Littletato loved that detail, it was about a girl that was traveling the world with a bicycle and a backpack, Littletato wanted to do that someday, with Julia, but at the same time Littletato wanted to stay there with Julia in San Francisco, Littletato said: "I want to go traveling that way with you Julia", then Julia said: "I think that's a good idea", Littletato was happy, she hugged Julia, Julia kissed Littletato in the cheek, Julia said she loved the movie, Littletato said the same, then after some time Littletato had an idea, she said: "You want to play a game with me?", then Julia replied: "Yes", Littletato got her laptop and placed it on a table, Julia made the same with hers, they started to play Vegetablefall 2, they played in a multiplayer match, they were very good at the game, then they closed and started to play some Vegewatch, Littletato liked to play as , Julia liked to play as Vercy, Littletato thought: "What if I could play all these games inside a spaceship on the space?", Littletato then thought that was just a random thought, then after some time Littletato and Julia wined the match, they closed the game, Julia said she had fun, Littletato said the same, Littletato and Julia liked to read some stories on the internet too, Littletato discovered that a story called "Life of Bigbeet" has received their 17th chapter, the story was made by a user called "2ekats" on the website Vegefiction, Littletato and Julia read the story together, they loved the new chapter, Littletato had a small feeling that her life was being shared in another place, Julia closed her laptop and said she was going to sleep, Littletato said ok, Littletato looked at the screen again, she discovered that the story "The story of the Nazzevo brothers" has been finished, she then read the whole story, she loved, then Littletato closed her laptop and came to bed to sleep...


	19. Chapter 18

It was a Wednesday, Littletato was sat in her computer, listening to some Dubstep in the Vegecloud website, she liked and followed some Dubstep artists, she was listening to the "Fucking Noise" song of the artist "Stratus", she liked that song, Littletato was doing that while she talked with her friends on Vegecord, an app that she had on her computer, the app was made for gamers that wanted to share what they were gaming, she was in a Vegecord server of the site SuperAnimes, that was the site where she watched anime, she wanted to know about the news of the site, Littletato liked to write stories too, she loved to write one specific story of hers, called "Kezzakam", she posted that story in the Veggepad, Yam and Carol liked Kezzakam, they loved to receive a notification of Littletato on Vegebook saying that a new chapter was published, after sometime she closed Vegecloud, she downloaded some songs, Littletato also liked to draw, she wasn't very good, but she had fun, she posted her drawings at Vegiantart, she received a lot of favorites and comments, Littletato also used Vegewitter, she liked to post there but there wasn't much people to read her Vegeweets, but she liked to read other people's Vegeweets, then she turned her computer off and got up to make another thing.

Author's note(Isaac notes): Today was the first day writing Littletato without listening to Indie Folk songs, that was cool, I wrote while listening to some Dubstep on Vegecloud, was good.


	20. Chapter 19

It was a Thursday, Julia was listening to some Future Bass on Vegetube, she liked those kinds of music, she was listening to a future bass livestream while talking to Patricia in the Vegebook website, Patricia was on her job, but she could talk to Julia, suddenly a really good song popped up on the livestream, Julia wanted to know the name of that song, she looked in the description and saw the name of the song, she then searched on Vegetube and copied the link of the video, she downloaded the video as mp3, Julia got a notification on Vegewitter, it was from an artist that she followed, replying to a message Julia has sent her, Julia saw the reply and got happier, Julia also liked Psytrance, she muted the livestream and played some Infected Mushroom on her music player, she loved the duo, then she paused the music and turned on the sound of the livestream, Julia also liked to play some games on her laptop, she had Vegetablefall 2, Vegta 5, osutable!, Vegerraria, Vegecraft, she loved to play those games, she opened Vegecraft to play on some survival and skyblock servers, she played a little, got a lot of items, mined a lot of diamonds, and built a diamond armor, then she closed the game, she replied Patricia, Patricia said she was going to be off Vegebook cause she was getting home, Julia said okay, Julia called Littletato to listen to some music, Littletato sat on the side of Julia, Littletato liked the Future Bass Julia was listening to, she picked up her laptop and placed it on the table, and turned it on, she opened Vegeteam and Vegefox, just preparing to do a lot of things...


	21. Chapter 20

It was a Friday, Littletato decided to save some money to buy a car, she worked, then came back to her house, she opened her laptop to find a good car, she found a cheap one, the seller was named Igor, there was places in San Francisco that you could rent bikes, Littletato had some money in her bank account, she decided to rent a bike to go to the agreed place, she arrived there, and gave the money to Igor, it was a red car, Littletato thought that the car was beautiful and shiny, they talked a little, they sent friend requests to each other, Littletato asked if Igor could return the bike to the bike rent place, he said yes, then Littletato drove her car back to her house, then told to Julia that she bought a car, Julia was so happy about that, but she asked why Littletato bought a car, Littletato said that she wanted to go for a trip, Julia was happy to hear that, Littletato then parked the car on the lot, she turned it off and locked it, Littletato came inside her house, she was a little hungry, Julia had already made the dinner, Littletato and Julia ate together, the food was delicious, then Littletato used her laptop to talk a little with Igor before going to sleep, the night was a little cold, Littletato got a warm blanket to sleep with Julia, they hugged and snuggled, Littletato woke up and made the breakfast, she woke up Julia to eat the breakfast with her, they ate together, Littletato said to Julia that she was planning a trip to Texas, she knew that there was some Chocolate Bars living there, she wanted to give Texas a visit, to see how it was, she planned with Julia to go there in the next Saturday... 


	22. Chapter 21

It was a Saturday, Littletato was preparing herself to Travel to Texas, she filled up the tank of her red car and grabbed some food and money to use on the trip, they brought their laptops to the trip, they had wireless internet connection, Littletato turned on the gps and set it to go to Texas, started the engine and started driving to where the gps told her, after some minutes they arrived at the entrance of Texas, Littletato drove to the center of the city, both of them noticed that the city had a chocolate bars population, there were black chocolate, white, some different ones like a black diamond one, KitKat too, milk chocolate, it was an interesting city, they liked to be in there, they stopped by a shop to talk with some people, there was a white chocolate person named Layla, she asked if Littletato was not from there, Littletato replied positively, Layla said that there are some few people that are vegetables there, but the city is mainly composed of chocolates, then Layla said for them to look around the city, if they think is good, they can move to Texas, Littletato met a lot of new people there, she liked the city, then Julia and Littletato stopped by a park to eat a little, they ate some breads with butter and coca-cola, while they looked at the beautiful nature, Julia said that place was beautiful, after eating Littletato and Julia came back to the car and started driving to the city again, they liked Texas, Littletato suggested for them to live there, Julia said she was used to San Francisco, Littletato put to play some dubstep music on the sound system of the car, it was playing "Love Is Tension" by "IFeature", it was fun to drive through the city with a dubstep song playing, Littletato loved to hear songs while driving, she love that since she traveled with her father, when she was child, Littletato was happy there, driving through the city, the wind passing through her hair, she liked the songs of IFeature, Julia liked them too, she turned on her laptop and posted on Vegewitter, Vegebook saying that she was in Texas, some people liked the Vegeweet and the post on Vegebook, Julia was happy about that, Patricia also liked and commented on the post on Vegebook, she said she was happy for Julia, and wished a lot of happiness in her life, Julia became so happy about that, she smiled to Littletato, Littletato smiled back, they were so happy in that moment, seeing the city, a emotional song was playing, "Energy" by "IFeature", the song provided the exact feeling they were feeling at that moment, Julia placed her hand on top of the hand of Littletato, Julia was thinking about My Little Pony, how she loved that world, how that world made her happy, and how much she was happy at that moment, just like the happiness that My Little Pony brought to her, she was inspired, she was happy, she was super good, feeling super well, she loved that moment, she wanted that moment to last forever, a lot of things was running through her mind, she stopped thinking a little, and just enjoyed the moment, they calmed themselves a little, Littletato said it was time to go home...

(Songs: )  
( soundcloud,com/officialifeature/love-is-tension )  
( soundcloud,com/officialifeature/energy-1 )


	23. Chapter 22

Littletato was alone in her room, she had 11 on that day and was playing some Vegecraft while listening to Xenogenesis of TheFatRat, she loved to listen to that song while playing, she used an app to download the song from Vegetube, she was playing with a friend, Julia, her parents were working, so she stayed at home to take care of the chores, she knew how to make her own food, suddenly she felt hungry, then she minimized the game and let her character stationary, she put to play some Panic At The Disco in her computer while she made coffee, she prepared the coffee and poured it on a cup with milk and made some breads with butter, then she came back to her computer and paused the song that was playing, then she said to Julia that she was going to eat something while watching an anime, Julia said she was going to stay there, farming the farms, Littletato changed to her video player and dropped the "Eromanga Sensei EP1" file on it, she started watching it while tasting her food and drink, after a while she finished watching it, she liked, then Littletato felt a little tired, she waited for her parents to come home, then said to Julia that she was going to sleep, her parents arrived at home, so Littletato turned off her computer and walked to her room and layed on her bed, she slept...

It was a beautiful day, birds were singing, nature was flourishing, Littletato had 22 that day, she was riding her bike through the city, while listening to some folk music on her mobile phone, the sight of a good day on the city, cars passing by, the sun shining high on the sky, she loved to do that, to ride through the city, she also liked to look at the sky, the beautiful blue tone, with the cottons that were the clouds, she had a high roof on her house, so she could look at the stars at night and the clouds at day, whenever she wanted, she loved to do that while listening to her favorite songs, the images on Vegetify, of trees, nature, folk songs, singer-songwriter songs, those were her favorite songs, and her favorite moments, it was a thing that Littletato really loved to do, to see the nature, to contemplate nature, to be passive, to just... look at things, she loved her bicycle, it was an awesome style of life... 


	24. Chapter 23

Littletato and Julia were in their car, Littletato filled up the tank again to have enough fuel to travel back home, started the engine of the car and drove back to the shop where Layla was and asked for her Vegebook, Layla added Julia and Littletato on Vegebook and said goodbye to them, Littletato started driving back to San Francisco, on the way back home, Julia thought about how the trip was to her, what she saw, whom she met there, the songs she heard, she thought about coming home and writing a big text file telling how the trip was for her, what she felt, Littletato was a little tired and wanted to sleep, she liked to test her new car on the trip, and she was getting used to that beautiful red car, she wanted to listen to some music, she selected the song "Tisoki - New Wave" on her Vegetify app, Julia and Littletato liked the song, they both banged their heads to the songs, Julia was surprised because of the drop, it said "the fuck Tisoki", after some time, Littletato wanted to listen to something more chill, she put to play an Indie Folk playlist on Vegetify, they both loved the songs, it was a little late, Littletato looked on the digital clock of the car and saw it was 10:00 pm, they were arriving close to the entrance of San Francisco, Littletato entered the city and drove back to her house, she parked her car on the front of her house, locked it and came inside the house, Julia and Littletato were tired, Julia prepared the dinner and they both ate together and prepared to sleep, Julia wrote about the trip, what she felt, she posted the text she made on Vegebook, some friends of Julia liked the post, she was happy about that, Julia turned off her laptop and walked to her room, Littletato and Julia layed on the bed and tried to sleep, Littletato said: "What if we had a dog or a cat?...", Julia replied: "I think that is a good idea, honey...", then Littletato said: "I love you, my sweetie", Julia replied: "I love you too honey", they closed their eyes and slept, Littletato dreamed about living in a mansion, she was sat in a throne, a maid brought her a dog with a yellow fur, she loved it, and wanted to stay with it, the dog was female, she grabbed it and left her on her lap, she liked that dream, she wanted to have a dog just like that one...


	25. Chapter 24

Littletato was dreaming of golds, she loved the gold color and the visual of it, there were gold balls, gold ores, gold ingots, everything gold, it was a weird dream, but a good dream.

After some time, the dream changed to something else, there were pink fur balls and a lot of fur things, she liked the sensation of it, there was coffee too, a beautiful land, of coffee and fur, and brown things, that land was beautiful, there were big brown mushrooms like tall trees, and the wind and air there were amazing, you could feel like you were floating in the beautiful, calm and quiet sky, like lying down on cotton candy, or in a cloud, feel the grass touching your skin, feeling the sweet cool breeze touch your body, it was a beautiful sight, it was amazing to be there, Littletato wished she lived there forever, there were also chocolates, big chocolate bars, as high as a skyscraper, there was tons of food, everyone could eat, it was an incredible land, the scent of the delightful and luscious chocolate bars and the mouthwatering and appetizing aroma of the warm lakes of coffee with milk, a lot of people like to bathe and drink in it and it would not get dirty, because it was some type of magical liquid, Littletato loved to live in a giant world like that, chocolate bars fell from the sky unexpectedly, producing huge quakes and bumps on the surface, the food was infinite, there was also candies that were not chocolate, like jujubes, bubble gums, quebra-queixos, big chocolate cakes that fell from the sky, delicious and warm applepies, black chocolate brownies, cheesecakes, a lot of sweet and sugary food, at one time, Littletato was laying on the gentle grass, listening to some Future Bass, some cute and calm songs on her smartphone, she were contemplative and meditative, look at that beautiful land, it made her feel so wondrus and spectacular, so calm and happy, she wanted to stay there forever...


	26. Chapter 25 - The Dog

Littletato was walking home, she was thinking about that yellow dog from that dream she had, she passed near a pet shop, there were some dogs waiting to be adopted, and there was this specific dog, its fur was yellow, just like that one in Littletato's dream, she loved it, then Littletato entered the pet shop and asked if she could take it, then she filled the paperwork and adopted the dog.

Littletato sent a text message to Julia saying "The dog is coming 🙂".

Julia replied saying: "Oh, I'm so excited! 😊"

Then Littletato started walking back home, with the dog on her torso, she loved it, and the dog loved her, it was female, she called her Lisa, she was so fluffy and cute, she licked Littletato's face.

Littletato arrived home and showed the dog to Julia, she loved the dog and hugged her, Lisa licked the cheek of Julia, they prepared a place for Lisa to sleep and brought food to her, and made a place for Lisa to do her necessities, Julia prepared some coffee with milk and loaves of bread with butter for Littletato, they ate together, both were so happy having Lisa to cheer them up, she ran around the house, wanting to explore everything, the place was so new to her, Littletato thought it was a good idea to adopt a dog, she was so happy at that moment, she hugged Julia and smiled, Julia smiled back.

After some time, Littletato and Julia were tired, they wanted to sleep, Littletato locked the house and prepared herself to sleep, the couple laid in bed and tried to sleep, Littletato dreamed about having a lot of great and happy moments with Julia and Lisa, taking her to the park, hugging her, taking care of her, she loved that dream, because it was real...

(Then the ending of the "No ekisaitinguna seikatsu Littletato [Littletatofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"のエキサイティングな生活/span/font]" (The exciting life of Littletato) anime plays, Stake2's notes: well, it was really cool to write this chapter, I changed the title, I actually inserted a title instead of doing just "chapter 1" and 2 and 3, this way I can remember easily what happened in the chapter instead of saying just "the dreamland chapter" or "the Texas trip chapter", I wrote this piece listening to SubCarbon Records Soundcloud profile, and... I just wanted to say that to you guys :3, also, this is how I imagine Littletato (ignore the dogs) Shouin.600. , a really shy girl xD) 


End file.
